Duelo Vaquero
by Vampisandi
Summary: En un país muy lejano, uno por ahí en Europa, suscita un hecho de gran impacto, un duelo en el que se decidirá quién será el supremo emperador de... los productos congelados. CRACK, ligero slash.


Este regalo lo debía desde hace mucho a mar_narusegawa... ella me pidió un Snape/Herm y de verdad lo intenté, de verdad que sí, pero **no**, simplemente **no** pude. Así que por pedirme una cosa muy difícil se va a tener que contentar con este pequeñísimo fic, que originalmente era para el reto crack de pervertdays en livejournal, pero me dio pena subirlo, sin embargo, como Naru y su idea me dejaron sin inspiración para escribir y con pesadillas, tendrá que compartir su regalo con sirem y samej_eh . Y bueno, esta idea es de Azrim-chan y prácticamente toda la trama, sólo puse las ideas leíbles y las redacté.

Gracias a Nande_chan por betear.

Advertencias: ¿Humor? yo diría absurdo total.

Instrucciones para leer este fanfic: Tiene que leerse como si fuera un cuento para niños, con entonación y todo.

Duelo vaquero.

En un país muy, muy lejano, dícese el Reino Unido, ocurre un evento digno de mención en ocho columnas: El rey de pungüinlandia tiene un duelo a estilo del viejo oeste con Lord Voldemort porque le robó su paleta helada, una ofensa muy grave en el lejano continente del polo sur.

Voldy *ejem* Voldemort se la robó en un principio porque a su vez fue víctima de un robo de su propia paleta, pero después descubrió que el que poseyera la paleta del rey pingüino se convertiría en el magnífico soberano de las paletas heladas.

Todo esto ocurrió porque Dumblydore se veía en un apuro económico -pues eso de darle becas a todo el que no tuviera para asistir a la escuela lo estaba dejando en la quiebra- así que recordando sus años mozos de criminal le robó su paleta a Voldemort y se fue corriendo antes de que lo descubrieran.

Así que las calles de Hogsmeade están vacías, la tensión se siente en el aire, la música deja de sonar y solamente se oye el viento soplando a ras del suelo. Una bola de esas bolas de hierba seca que siempre aparecen en las películas pasa rodando por ahí.

Los contrincantes se preparan para atacar, el malo maloso de la historia tiene un gran sombrero vaquero y obviamente le lanzara al ave un _Avada_, un poco cliché pero le ha tomado cariño al maleficio, el rey pingüino no sabemos cómo atacara pues en primera no tiene dedos.

Pero entonces, sorpresivamente alguien interrumpe el duelo, tan de sorpresa los ha tomado que le roba la paleta helada a Voldemort sin que se dé cuenta.

¿Quién era esa misteriosa persona?

Draco Malfoy, ahora magnífico soberano de las paletas heladas, pues padecía de dientes sensibles por lo que no podía morder las paletas: éstas están muy frías y el sólo ver como alguien más las muerde le retuerce los nervios.

Draco también se robó el sombrero vaquero de Voldemort ¿cómo lo consiguió? quien sabe, al parecer las paletas heladas le confieren extraños poderes.

Harry como buen héroe, trata de derrocar a Draco de su nuevo puesto como emperador y están viéndose malamente y antes de que uno se decidiera a atacar alguien llega comiendo helado. Es ¡Neville! y le preguntan dónde consiguió ese manjar.

Y ¡Neville! contesta "allí" y señala un puesto de helados cerca de los límites de Hogsmeade.

Voldymort y el rey pingüino siguen parados en el mismo lugar del principio, principalmente porque no se creían que les hubieran robado la paleta.

A Harry se le olvidó que iba a derrocar a Draco porque se le antojó un helado y entonces se fue a Hogwarts por dinero para comprar un helado, se topó con Voldemort y el rey pingüino y su instinto de héroe le llevó espiarlos y a ver qué cosas maléficas tramaban.

Se aburrió después de un rato y cuando ya se iba, Voldy lo descubre y le lanza unos cuantos maleficios, gracias a su método de tortura patentado Harry revela que se dirigía a comprar un helado. A Voldy se le ocurre una idea, mientras está perdido en sus pensamientos Harry se escapa, como siempre.

Dumby escuchó todo, andaba buscando más paletas ya que Draco se había quedado con todas, y decidió comprar un helado porque son más baratos y sí le alcanzaba.

Así que Dumby llegó al puesto de helados y vio que quien vendía los helados era ¡McGonagall!

– ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué haré? – exclama Dumby, va y le roba su sombrero vaquero a Draco y se lo pone para que nadie lo reconozca.

La idea de Voldy era comprarse un helado, pero ya que se había gastado todo su dinero en la súper paleta, no tenía ni un quinto, entonces va tras Harry quien ya se había comprado su helado y lo amenaza amenazadoramente.

– ¡Dame dinero! –le dice

Harry le grita:

– ¡Ya no tengo!

– ¡Rayos! –exclama Voldy.

De repente pasa Ron cantando "Lindo pescadito, no quieres salir…", Voldy lo ignora porque robarle a él dinero sería una pérdida de tiempo, el inútil es pobre.

Pero Ron ya no era pobre, se había dedicado al tráfico de chispitas de chocolate desde que habían sido prohibidas.

La mente macabra de Voldemort elucubra un plan para robarle al rey pingüino, otra vez.

Mientras tanto Dumblydore se acerca sigilosa y disimuladamente al puesto de helados porque McGonagall lo va a regañar pues a causa de tantos caramelos de limón tiene caries y no puede comer cosas dulces.

Así que ahí va, con su disfraz de vaquero aunque sólo fuera un sombrero, y pide un helado de nuez, ese fue el error más garrafal de su vida porque nadie, nadie nunca jamás pide de nuez, saben muy feo. Entonces McGonagall lo descubre, le lanza una galleta dura que lo deja atontado y no lo deja comer helado.

Dumby se va resignado a la torre en el castillo.

Llega Ron a negociar con McGonagall sobre las chispitas de chocolate porque recientemente varias redadas habían asustado a los proveedores. Ella, por supuesto, regatea el precio.

Draco, Harry y Neville comen helado, en una banca ahí cerca. Draco nota con molestia que Neville está muy cerca de Potter y no deja de vigilar al gordinflón para que no se le acerque más. Harry nota con molestia que Draco ve mucho a Neville y decide que es tiempo de ajustar cuentas, así que deja sus helados al cuidado de Neville y arrastra a Draco a un callejón oscuro.

Neville supone que se están golpeando porque escucha quejidos y azotes contra la pared, sus sospechas se ven confirmadas cuando regresan con las ropas desarregladas, bastante despeinados y a Malfoy con moretones en el cuello ¡Ja! Harry volvió a ganarle….

Voldemort intenta atracar al rey pingüino, a quien no le interesaba el helado, nadie sabe por qué. Trata de hacerse de la corona que le da el poder de dominar ¡un continente entero! , también porque descubrió que era lo único de valor que poseía el rey.

Sin embargo, descubre que no se la puede quitar de la cabeza porque en realidad era parte de su cabeza, el rey pingüino se puso furioso y regresó a pingüinlandia para planear un plan maléfico.

Ron y McGonagall llegaron a un acuerdo, tres helados por dos botecitos de chispitas de chocolate.

Voldemort llegó con ellos, sacó la varita y se puso en plan señor oscuro del mal, así que se robó un helado.

Todos ya estaban comiendo su helado tranquilamente cuando les cayó una bola gigante de helado e hicieron pufff.

FIN

Sí, así es, ese era el plan malvado del rey pingüino, lo peor de todo es que era una bola de helado sabor nuez.

*~*~

N/A: Ahora sí, a los tomatazos…


End file.
